Birthday Night
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: Knuckles is out with his closest friends, enjoying his birthday until he sees a beautiful, pink, female hedgehog. How will Knuckles handle this situation? KnucklesxAmy


Ok, this was not my idea, so why did I even bother to come? Reason one, it was my birthday so my friends wanted to make the most of it. Two… they wouldn't let me stay home. Sonic, Tails, Silver, and they even somehow dragged Shadow in on this. How they did that was completely beyond me but here we are. All walking down the street just laughing and talking about life after a day of hanging out and doing whatever came to mind. And the weird part was I was having fun… for the most part anyway.

"Alright guys! Relax will ya! Jezz!" I really hoped they would calm down. I hate making a scene but damn were these guys doing it… and a good job of it I might add at that.

"Oh relax Knuckles! Loosen up! Have some fun for a change!" Sonic grinned as he threw his arm over my shoulder. I gotta admit, how Sonic and I became friends, I have no idea. But ever since then, this blue hedgehog has dragged me into every little thing that popped into his head. Always ready and willing to go. But all in all, Sonic is a great guy who wants everyone to have as much fun as him… which I find damn-near impossible. But I guess he was right, it was my birthday and I should relax and have fun.

"Yeah Knux! Its time we had some real fun!" Silver… he was almost like Sonic, just a little younger and a whole lot happier… at least to me. He's a good friend. Very goofy, but nice guy too, especially with Sonic. Ever since Sonic started going out with Silver's step sister, Blaze, the two have been all buddy-buddy and everything since. I swear when these two are together, it's almost as if they were twins.

"Well what should we do now?" Tails, I got to say my favorite out of the bunch and the smartest guy out of all of us too. Though Tails is a techno-geek, he's just got that aura around him that makes you calm and relaxed. Being Sonic's little brother does give him some perks, especially with other girls. But the kid is just to shy to make an effort so seeing him out here with us tonight is kinda a shocker but its all good. And either way, Sonic and I like having the kid around.

"We could always go to a bar." Heh, should have expected Shadow to say something like that. Some would call him the coolest guy on the block, but to me, he's just Shadow, a simple guy who doesn't say too much. It's funny, Shadow is somewhat like me. And the funniest thing is, Shadow really digs Classical music like me. I think that's one of the main reasons we hangout together. We both prefer music with meaning rather than just simply entertainment.

Sonic leaned over with a grin damn near taking me with him. "Sorry Shadow, but Silver and Tails can't go. Those two aren't old enough to drink yet."

"Just give me seven months and we'll be the same age, Sonic." Silver laughed. Wow, they were really having a ball, huh?

Shadow scratched his head then turned to the rest of us, "I know a jazz club we could go to. They serve teenagers too."

"So I guess Tails could come too, right?" I asked. Just to make sure, I would hate to leave him behind like that.

Shadow nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, Tails too. Just soft drinks and all that good jazz."

I snickered "Nice one."

Shadow grinned back at me. "Well I try."

Sonic let go of my shoulder and turned to Shadow. "Where is this place, Shadow?"

"It's about a few blocks from here. Only five minutes at best."

"Cool!" Silver beamed. Like I said, always happy. "Let's hurry up and go!" Then Silver took off running down the block.

Sonic grinned, "Hey wait up!" Then he and Tails chase after Silver. Man, those guys, like a couple of peas in a pod. I turned to Shadow who sighed in annoyance.

"They're going to get all sweaty if they run there. Damnit, when we get there, they better not talk to me." I chuckled a bit. Shadow wasn't all bad, he defiantly had a funny side to him though. "Hey Knuckles."

I turned to him, surprised that he was the one who broke the silence. "Yeah? What's up, Shadow?"

He turned away at first, then faced forward again. "Are you sure you're fine with me going out with Rouge? I mean Sonic told me a while ago that you had a crush on her for the longest time and I didn't know. If I did, I would have left her alone, you know?"

I turned to the ground, Rouge… it was true, I liked her. A lot too! But she only enjoyed teasing me, doing whatever it took to embarrass me from bending over in front of me to leaning over in front of me just to watch me turn away and blush. I always thought that maybe she was just being forward and wanted me to ask her out but after I while, I could tell she was doing it for her own entertainment. "It's fine Shadow, really. She wasn't all that interested in me anyway. She only loved teasing me and embarrassing me. If she liked me, then it would have been meant to be."

It was quiet for the longest time. "Look Knuckles, you'll find that special person who will treat you right one day. In the mean time, don't dwell on the past, look to the future and you'll find happiness someday."

Ok… whoa! Where did this come from? It's usually, "Life sucks, get use to it." or "Stop whining and start acting like a man." You know, the harsh, real, down to earth Shadow. Now he's all caring and comforting… weird. But I guess the guy wanted to keep the few friends he had so I guess I understand.

I smiled though I didn't turn to him, "Thanks buddy."

"Sure."

After a few more minutes of walking, we finally made it to the front door with the others waiting outside.

"What took you guys so long!? My grandma walks faster than you bozos!" Sonic called with his usual short temper. I should-Bah! Forget about him. He's not worth my anger tonight.

"We walked." Shadow replied for me. Now he knows how to keep a leveled head. Even around Sonic too. "You could have gone in if you wanted to."

That left Soniboy stuck. 'Bout damn time too. Shadow knows just what to say to shut him up. It has to be a gift or something.

"Hey gang!" Silver called calling attention to himself. "Let's stop standing around here and get inside already!"

"Quiet down Silver!" I yelled. Damn! Was he on whatever Sonic was? He's like a little kid sometimes.

"See ya on the inside."

Then Sonic and the other went inside the club. But before I could take another step Shadow whispered, "Are you going to have fun?"

Again, weird, but I'll go along with it. "I'll try."

"That's good to here. Let's go then."

Good Golly Gosh Goddamn!!!

This place was amazing! Amazing music, bars, pool tables, dance floor, DJ, the works! And plenty of space too! I turned to Shadow, "Why did you wait 'til NOW to tell me about this place?"

Shadow took a few steps forward, "You never asked." And walked over to the bar. Asshole. This place was nice though, very top notch, classy, but had a smooth fell to it too. I loved it. I followed Shadow over to the bar where a beautiful female skunk was bartending.

"Hey Shadow. Haven't seen you in a while." I guess Shadow comes here often to be called by name like that. She was pretty, no doubt, and had a beautiful voice too. I'm surprised Shadow's not with her.

"Yeah, been busy."

"Who's your friend?" She asked as she turned to me.

I smiled as I sat down, "His name is Knuckles. It's his 23th birthday. Don't give him anything too strong now." He said that with a wink. Note to self, keep watch of drink at ALL times and sniff it first.

"Hmm… 23 huh? Got a girl, honey?" Whoa was she asking me out? Did Shadow have this planned before we got here? Is that why we had that talk?

"Sorry Persia, but he's still innocent. I doubt he would be your type." Shadow grinned. Innocent? What could he… oh that bastard.

"Hey don't go around telling people that I'm a virgin!" I yelled. Damn, I can't believe he has the gall to tell people that! Asshole!

"Don't be mad, honey. I can help you with that." Persia said in such a seductive voice that I began to blush. Did she really mean it? Would she… nah… no way! Not with a guy like me… right? Shadow turned to me and probably saw the blush on my face 'cuz he started to laugh. Asshole.

"Persia, leave him alone. It's his birthday." Shadow laughed.

"Aww please Shadow." She begged. She begged Shadow? For me? This is weird. "I got a birthday suit perfect for this occasion." I gulped. Wow. This girl wanted me that badly?

"Drinks Persia." Shadow grinned.

Persia sighed as turned to me and handed me a card. "Here's my number. Give me a call whenever, ok?"

I could feel the blush filling my cheeks and I took the card from her. "Thanks." I looked up to find her pouring the drinks. I turned to Shadow who gave me a large smirk.

"Having fun?" I stayed quiet. "Don't say anything, your face says it all." I quickly turned away from him to keep him from seeing my completely red face. But then I saw her…

A beautiful pink hedgehog wearing a low-back red halter top with blue jeans sitting at a table all by herself.

"So beautiful…"

"Yeah she is."

"AH!!! Shadow you asshole! Leaning over me like that, then scaring the hell out of me! What the hell is wrong with you!? Were you listing to me?"

"You're a loud whisperer. It wasn't that hard." The asshole was grinning. "If you like her, go talk to her."

I turned to Persia "But what about…"

"Forget her! Go and talk to HER." Shadow told me as he pointed to the pink hedgehog.

"But-"

"But nothing. Now go already!" He yelled as he pushed me out of my chair.  
I turned back and he gave me a thumbs up and waved me off. I turned back to the hedgehog. Damn, what am I going to do? I'm not like Sonic, Shadow or Silver, I don't have confidence around women. I'm more like Tails if anything. Oh damn… I turned back to Shadow to find him still waving me off.  
Ok Knuckles, time to grow some balls.

Oh take a deep breath and move your feet.

Good, that's it, now over to her.

Ok.

Now say something.

"Hello." I hope that came out alright. I don't want to ruin this before it starts. She looked up at me, what beautiful green eyes… amazing.

"Hi." What a smile… wow.

"I… Uh… uh… I…" Oh great, now I was stuttering. Get it together Knuckles, you're stronger than this. "My name is Knuckles, is it ok if I sit down?" She was giggling. Oh man, I guess it wasn't worth it after all. I might as well go back to my seat and-

"Yeah sure. I don't mind." Wow! Really!? Yes! Ok, play it cool. Relax. Oh great, I sound like Sonic now. "So, Knuckles… right?"

"Yeah… weird name, I know." I sighed. Damn, she hates my name. Not good.

"Yeah but its ok. Its just different, that's all. My name is Amy by the way, Amy Rose."

"Hi Amy. Sooooo… What are you doing here? … You know… by yourself and all?

She closed her eyes and began rocking back and forth. She seemed so at peace. It only added to her beauty. "I like the music here. It's so soothing after a hard day's work. Don't you agree?"

"Actually, this is my first time here, but I see what you mean."

"First timer huh? You like it here?"

"My favorite is classical music, but I like jazz, hip-hop, and soft rock too. It's nice here, great atmosphere."

Her giggle only made me smile more, "Yeah, I love it here. I come here everyday after work."

"That's good." Ok Knuckles, small talk is over, time for the real thing. Get your game face on, don't blow it. "So, you from around here?"

She gave me a smile. Ohhhhh man. I could of melted right there. Keep your cool, relax. "Yeah, I live a couple blocks away. What about you?"

"Me? Well… I live about 45 minutes away. Give or take depending on your walking speed."

"Oh! So you don't drive?"

"Nah, I've never been much of a driver-type. I always prefer to walk. Walking is relaxing, it helps clear my mind."

"Yeah, I completely understand."

"So what do you do?" She gave me a confused look. "I-I'm mean for a living." Whew, nice save.

She smiled, "I'm a fashion designer at my mom's company."

"Really? Must be an amazing job. Getting paid to be creative. " Wow, pretty and successful. Sounds like a good life she's living.

"Yup. I absolutely love it. What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Me? I'm a construction worker."

"Must be tiring."

"Yeah somewhat but I like to work with my hands. It's rewarding for me."

"That's good. Nothing like a career where you enjoy going to work, right?"

"Yeah. So is that one of your designs? It looks great!" I asked as I pointed to her outfit.

She giggled, I'm really starting to like that giggle. "No, this is actually my little sister's design."

"Well either way, you look great in it." I saw a blush appear on her face. I thought about my words and realized what I just said. I could feel a blush coming on too.

"Y-You really think so?" She asked me as she twirled her beautiful pink hair.

"Yeah of course!" I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth! But then, her blush deepened. Maybe that is a good thing. I hope it's a good thing. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

…WHY DID I ASK THAT!!!!?...

A smile appeared on her face. "So is that the reason you came over here, you wanted to ask me out on a date? You must have a lot of confidence."

"Are you kidding me? I was way too scared to come over. I thought you were so beautiful that I figured you wouldn't pay a guy like me any attention. And-"

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. OH SHIT!!! I can't believe I said all that! What the hell is wrong with me!? And… oh great! Now she's blushing… blushing like mad too. She can't be any worse than me though. Ok, ok, breath, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"So… you really think I'm beautiful?" She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell she really wanted me to answer. Like me, her blush was increasing with every second. Come on! Answer her damnit!

"Y-Yeah." Ugh. I sounded like I chocked those words out. Damnit. "You're really beautiful. And if it's not too much, I would like to get to know you more."

She looked up to me… she… she had a smile on her face…? Seeing her smile made me smile. Without realizing it, she began holding my hand with me holding hers. But then her phone rung. UGH!!!! Why NOW of all times!!! She, using her free hand answered the phone. She only said a few yes', no's and grunts, then hung up the phone. She turned to me with a sad look.

…This can't be good…

"I'm sorry Knuckles, but I have to go. Cream… my little sister needs my help with running a few numbers so I have to go home."

"How are you going to get there?"

"I can walk."

"No, no way. I'm not letting you walk home so late at night."

She smiled, "I've done it plenty of times. I'll be fine."

"Even still, I don't feel comfortable letting you walk home so late all alone. There are some crazy people out there, you know?"

She smiled as she got up, "Sure, let's go." Good, at least I can spend more time with her before the night ends. I turned to Shadow to find him, and all the others grinning at me. I gave them all a wave and then Amy grabbed my hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Can you just give me a minute?" She gave me a quick look, "Real quick, I promise."

She smiled, "Sure, I'll be by the door, ok?"

"Yeah," I said as I took a few steps back, still facing her, "One minute. Ok?"

She laughed, "Ok, I heard you."

I smiled as I turned to my friends. I guess my expression gave me away. They all were wearing huge grins and smiles.

"Yeah, I saw you over there Knux!" Sonic grinned as he held up his drink.

Shadow nodded, "See, I told you so. If you relax and take a deep breath, everything will be alright."

I nodded back. "Yeah, hey guys, Amy wants me to walk her home, sorry, but I have to cut this birthday bash short." Ok, maybe I lied, but I really wanted to be with this girl. Can you blame me?

Tails just grinned, "Go ahead, Knuckles. Have fun. It's your birthday, spend it how you want."

"So I guess you really like that girl, huh?" Persia asked me. Oh man, I totally forgot about her. Now I feel guilty.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out her card. "You probably want this back."

"Keep it, you know, just in case." She told me with a wink that more than likely made me blush.

Silver grinned at me. "Yeah, go and have fun with you're new girl. But in the mean time…" Then Silver took the card from me. "You won't be needing this." I sighed as he turned back to Persia. "Can you give us all a round on me?"

"Sure." She replied to him with a smile.

And then Silver's grin transformed into a smirk. "And maybe later, I can have a round on you." Persia turned back to silver and gave the guy a wink. Then Silver gave Sonic a high-five without turning to the guy. What'd I tell ya, twins. Where do these guys get their confidence? What I'd give to have that quality. Oh well. They're them, and I'm me, no changing that I guess.

"Sorry guys, but Amy's waiting for me and she's in a hurry."

"Hurry up and go already!" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah, get your girl." Shadow replied with his usual smirk.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." I gave everyone a pound and took of for the door as fast as I could. When I caught up to Amy, she was giggling while I was huffing.

"I told you I was going to wait for you. you didn't have to run over here, Knuckles."

I stood up straight and laughed a little. "Well you know, just wanted to make sure. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." She replied with a laugh as she took my hand and lead me out the door and onto the sidewalk. I gotta admit, it was nice out. Not too warm, yet not cold at all. Just…

Perfect

"So," Amy began breaking my train of thought, which I didn't mind that much. "Were those your friends back there?"

"Yeah, it's my birthday today so we all hung out from noon to… uh… I guess now."

Amy turned to the ground. "It's your birthday? See, now I feel bad about ripping you from your friends. They probably had something great planned."

"No, don't be. They understood."

"Understood what?"

"That I wanted to be with you." It became quiet for a long time after that.

"So you like me, right?"

"…Yeah."

"But you know nothing about me. I could be some rapist looking for big strong men to take back to my home and have my way with them." The thought gave me a VERY perverted idea and I could feel a blush forming again and I think Amy could tell. She laughed slightly as she playfully pushed me. "Hey! I was only kidding!"

"I know." I replied quickly. Stop thinking like that. Control yourself, Knuckles. Control!

Amy turned to me with a face full of interest. "But really, why me?"

I turned back to her. I stared into her eyes, "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't resist. It was just a feeling, a strong feeling. I just wanted to meet you. And I'm glad I did."

I felt Amy lean closer to me. "Do you mean that?"

I wrapped my arm around her, "Yeah, of course I do." I turned up to the sky, it was clear, so clear that I could see every star in the sky. Beautiful… but not as beautiful as the woman in my arms.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

I chuckled a little. "You were reading my mind, weren't you?"

She giggle with my chuckle. "Knuckles, we're getting close to my house."

I looked down to her, "Really? Already?"

"Sooner than you think."

"Sooner?"

"We're here." I turned to my left and saw a very large, white Victorian house with red shudders and a blue door with a long walk way and a fence surrounding the entire area. I opened the fence and walked Amy to her door. She let me go and turned to me. "So I guess this is it."

"Damn, I really wanted to spend more time with you."

Amy smiled, "I could always invite you in."

I thought about that for a moment but shook me head. "Sorry, but I have to get up tomorrow morning. And I would hate to ruin such a great night. Maybe we can see each other some other time?"

Amy smiled. "Sure. What time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"Six o'clock."

"How about we meet in the Jazz club again tomorrow at… eight? Is that good for you?"

"Yeah defiantly!" I grinned as I placed my hands behind my head. I could hear her giggle which only increased my grin. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." But before I could turn around completely...

"Hey Knuckles." I turned back around to find Amy stand right in front of me. I mean RIGHT in front of me. I hope my breath doesn't stink. "You said today's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I couldn't send you home without giving you a gift, could I?"

"A gif-" but before I could finish my sentence, Amy had kissed me… and it was AWESOME!!! Wow! So this is what its like to be kissed. Her lips… their so soft and warm… wow! Now I see why people like doing this so much. But before I knew it, Amy pulled away leaving there in a trance. "…Wow…"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked with her beautiful smile.

"Most defiantly!" She giggled, gave me a wave, and then went inside her home.

BEST birthday EVER!!!!!!


End file.
